


The Girl I Left Behind

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Female Mobster, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: So this is a story of an Ex-British Spy now Scottish Mobster named Elspeth Finley and her adventures with and becoming a Shelby.
Relationships: Alfie Solomans & Original Female Character(s), Thomas Shelby/Original Female Character, Tommy Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Elspeth sighed as she turned in her sleep. Tonight, surprisingly, she was visited by a fairly good memory.

She couldn’t have been older than 10 years old as she ran through the woods. The wet dirt and grass felt nice against her feet. She knew the teacher and her parents would be mad at her for sneaking out, but Archie, her brother, had told her about their father’s “plans” to trade their little sister, Maggie, to the visiting gypsies for horses. This lined up with what their mother had told them. She had told them that their father was going to the camp to get some new horses. Elspeth had ditched her shoes earlier to make sure she was less likely to get caught. It was easier to feel where there was going to be noise with your shoes off. Soon, she reached the edge of the wood near the shore. The girl crouched and made her way into a shrub to hide herself. She spied her father talking to another man. Two boys, just a bit older than the girl, were unloading horses under the watchful eye of a beautiful woman. Elspeth couldn’t help it. She ran to the woman and with a bright smile. “Excuse me,” she called.

The woman turned and smiled at her, “Oh ‘Ello there. What are you doing here, little miss? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Elspeth’s eyes shone brightly under the afternoon sun as she beamed. The girl smiled and said, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Suppressed laughter from the boat caused the woman to turn to her two sons, “You two stop laughing and keep unloading the boat.” She shook her head and turned back to the copper-haired wild girl. Her clothes were definitely school clothes that were muddied from running in the woods. The young girl’s hair was more wavy than ringlets telling the mother that the girl was the type of girl who did this quite often. A girl who was too much into adventure to sit still for a single moment. She took the girl’s hand and said, “Why don’t we go talk to my husband and take you back?”

Elspeth shook her head, “It’s okay. My Papa is here with my sister.” Her hand slipped from the woman’s as she ran back to her father.

Wiliam rolled his eyes and said, “Elsie, what are you doing here and not at school?”

“Elsie,” Maggie shrieked and waved to her older sister.

The dark-haired man laughed, “Aye, Will. I see you have your hands full with this one. Must be around my Ada’s age. Where’s your two boys?”

“At school,” Wiliam replied before turning back to his daughter and knelt down, “Elsie, pay attention. Why aren’t you in school?”

Elspeth nodded and stated simply, “Well, if you are going to trade any of us to the gypsies, it should be me, yeah? I’m older, I love to travel, plus Momma says my spirit is just like my fiery red mop of hair… So I’d fit right in!”

The other man let out a hardy laugh. He looked at the man and asked, “Is that what you tell your kids?”

Wiliam shook his head and before he could comment Elspeth spoke up saying. “My big brother told me! Archie said that maybe next time he’d trade me and Seumas too. Momma always said that Papa made bad decisions about horses and betting so…”

The man laughed again, “Well your older brother was just tellin you tales youngin.” The man ruffled her hair and winked, “Though you may travel with us one day with that kinda spirit in ya. How do you feel about fortune tellin?”

Elspeth beamed and her father turned to the man, “Don’t start that Arthur. She always claims to be seeing faeries and wisps. Don’t be fillin her head with anymore of that shit.”

The man nodded, “Fine, fine. I assume you want her back at school, yea?” Seeing Wiliam nod, he whistled over to his two sons who were trying to hide their laughter. He called over to them, “Thomas. Come ‘ere will ya?”

A dark-haired boy with the brightest blue eyes walked over. He was the younger of the two brothers unpacking the boat. “Yeah,” his voice was already starting to deepen. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Take this young lass ove to er school, will ya,” the man commanded. “You can take one of dem horses ove ere. Make sure you keep ya eyes on this one, right?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and asked, “Why can’t Arthur do it?”

“Yer brother ain’t learned anything about our business and yous already knows it. So you gotta go,” The man insisted in a fatherly forceful tone.

The boy rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He nodded to the girl, “Come on.” He nodded towards the pin and waited for her to start walking before he followed her. When they were far enough away from their fathers he started to ask, “Do you really-”

“I really don’t need an escort, don’t cha know,” she interrupted the older boy. She huffed angrily at him as if he had willingly chose this or forced this upon her himself.

He rolled his eyes, “Disappointingly, it seems like ya do. I ain’t thrilled about this either, love. Much rather not have to deal with you.” He ducked his way into the horse pin to grab one and start putting on the riding gear, “Did you really think any of this was a good idea? Do you always listen to your brother?”

Elspeth sat on the fence and watched as the older boy got the horse ready, “Better then ya taking Maggie at least. And yes. Why would Archie lie to me?”

“Than,” Thomas corrected, then said, “I say shit to my sister all the time to scare er. You really ought to not listen to em all the time.” He finished his work, then hopped onto the horse. The boy had the horse trot over to the girl and held out an arm to her.

Elspeth took it and pulled her way up. She blushed as Thomas put her in front of him. She turned her face to look at the boy as they rode, “That’s mean of yous. For someone with the prettiest lightest eyes, you really have a blacken soul, don’t ya?” She huffed and added, “I could have ridden behind you. I’m not a baby.”

“Couldn’t have kept my eye on ya from behind me,” Thomas answered cooly. He made a turn to go through the fields instead of the forest.

“Aye,” Elspeth complained. She leaned over him and pointed the other direction, “My school is over that way. Through the woods.”

Thomas nodded, “Yeah, and she’d get spooked if I took that way.” He patted the horse’s neck and explained, “So we are going this way.”

“You’re gonna get us into trouble,” she commented.

“More than you already are,” Thomas rose one of his brows at her. He shook his head and said, “Besides, they aren’t payin any attention to us anymore. I could just steal ya away if I wanted.” He chuckled. He knew that it was going to land on him if they were going to get into trouble. He was not only older, but also, the boy therefore was the one to make sure he upheld her honor and dignity. He just wanted to bend the truth to see how she was going to react.

Elspeth rolled her eyes, “Don’t be actin like you're so much wiser then me. You can’t be but a year older.” She had to admit, he was already developing his strong jaw. If he were a nicer boy, she’d admit that he’d probably have nearly all the girls smitten with him already.

“Than,” Thomas corrected, clenching his jaw slightly, “And besides, I am much more experienced than you. You still are listenin to your older brother all the time and I’m much more skilled at sneakin off without gettin caught. Then again, I don’t go off followin my father.”

Elspeth made a face at him, “How old are you anyway to talk to me like this?”

“Older than you,” The boy chuckled. He shook his head and whispered into her ear, “Want to go a bit faster?”

“Will it get me away from you faster,” Elspeth countered.

“Nah,” He shook his head, “I decided ya staying with me.” He chuckled.

Elspeth blinked then said after a moment of thought, “You’re just trying to get out of doing work.”

Thomas laughed, “There we go. The young miss is learnin somethin new.” He brought the pace up to a gallop, “If I’m with you, they can’t make me go back to work. Then I can also blame you and your free spirit for getting me into trouble.”

Elspeth huffed at him. She rolled her eyes and said, “You’re a devil...Uh…”

“Thomas,” He told her, “Thomas Shelby, Elsie.”

She shook her head, “Only my friends and family can call me that. You can call me Elspeth.”

Thomas chuckled and made the horse start to canter. They both bounced with every forceful step the horse took. He looked down and asked, “Should we go get your shoes and socks?”

Elspeth nodded, “Probably.” She felt herself start to slip off, but before she had time to react, Thomas moved his arm to place her back into place. She blushed and asked, “Are you takin me home now?”

Thomas smiled. His smile was bright. It made him look even more handsome. Elsie stared at his face as his mind was so far away. She wondered what he’d look like if he were truly older. He was going to be a very handsome and strong man. He must have noticed her staring because he chuckled, “Not til you are thoroughly done being a fiery free spirit.”

He was right. He didn’t take her back until nearly dinner time well into sundown. She was right about the both of them getting into trouble, but Thomas just smiled through it. He laughed and told his parents something in his blood told him to go on a joyride and it must have been the hills that did it. Her mother scolded her for causing so many problems and for losing her shoes and socks she knitted. They were forced to look at each other once last time.

“Tell er goodbye,” Arthur Sr told Thomas angrily.

Thomas bowed to her and she curtseyed to him. Elspeth smiled gently. Her eyes having cooled and her sense of adventure both quenched and renewed. Her voice was more gentle now, “Goodbye Thomas.”

With a new fire in his eyes, Thomas pulled out a ribbon that he had bought on their excersson. He tied the blue ribbon overlayed with white lace into her hair. The blue of the ribbon matching his eyes. He, then, reached around her ear to gently grab a lock of her hair. He kissed it playfully before chuckling, “Goodbye Elsie.”

The woman woke up with a burning face. She fanned her face. She had no idea why she was having this dream again. She walked to the basin and washed her face. She looked up and stared at herself. Her now auburn hair framed her face well. Her eyes still held a fire within them, but now it was a fire to grab power and the security it provides. The war had made her free spirit haunted with the deeds she had to do as a spy. She finished her hair and makeup before walking downstairs. Their territory, now, growing well into Birmingham. She greeted her youngest two siblings as they ran around her. “Edward and Lucy,” She scolded, “You two run like that outside!”

Edward shook his head, “The Blinders are out there.”

Elspeth rolled her eyes, “And they don’t know who the head family is yet nor do they know who we are. So go on outside and play. Where’s Maggie?’

Lucy shrugged, “I saw her going towards the dress shop, I think.” She ran after her brother to go outside to play.

Elspeth rolled her eyes and closed up the house, “I guess I should go find er then.” She walked down the street to go try and find her younger sister.

Maggie giggled as John’s lips tickled her neck. He groaned against her neck and whispered, “Come on, please be quiet.” He led her against the other wall in the alleyway. His hands never leaving her hips as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

“Why, you’re a Blinder, who’s gonna stop us,” Maggie teased the man. She kissed his cheek purposely leaving a lipstick mark there, “When are we going to stop sneaking around like this?”

John sighed against her neck and placed his forehead there annoyed by her questioning. “You really don’t want to meet my family,” he tried to reason with her. He kissed her lips and hummed, “But if you want to, I guess we can have you meet everyone. Aunt Pol sure would like it if I finally took a wife with my four kids runnin round.”

Maggie giggled, “Then you should ask Archie and Elspeth for their blessing.” She kissed his lips quickly and stole his hat from him and placed it on her head. “Do I look like a nice Shelby,” She asked beaming.

John laughed, “The prettiest.”

Elspeth’s shoes clicked against the pavement as she made her way through the area. She had heard through the vine that the Shelby’s normally met people at the Garrison. So she was on her way there. The head of the Blinders was Thomas Shelby, part of her wondered if it were the same as her Thomas Shelby.

Thomas sighed as he drank. He was just trying to take a small break from dealing with the Kimber situation, the guns, Campbell, and the new group The Screaming Banshees. Then he heard a silence roll over the Garrison. This was strange. Sure there were lulls, but you could hear a pin drop with how quiet it was. He poked his head out of the bar to see a well dressed woman at the bar. He moistened his lips as he watched her. She had an air about her that screamed that nothing bothered her, but yet everyone was on their best behavior. She had a very gentle melodic voice. Her accent was definitely from the area of Scotland. His ears perked up hearing her utter his name.

“I’m looking for a Mr. Thomas Shelby,” Elspeth spoke to the woman at the bar. She put on her best ladylike face. She could feel the eyes of all the men on her, but this didn’t bother her. She just needed this John situation taken care of from the source. She could see movement from the private area from the side of her vision. A familiar hoarse deep voice broke the silence of the bar.

“And what would you need with a man like that,” Thomas coyly responded from the door. He watched as the woman turned to face him. She was so familiar to him. A face of tiny embers from a once raging fire. He studied her. He tried to place where he knew her from, but it was just coming up with a woman that couldn’t have been her out in France and a small Scottish girl he hadn’t seen in at least seventeen years with hair that resembled more of a fire than what was on this woman’s head.

Elspeth turned to face the voice. She recognized him instantly. Her heart rate spiked for a second. Her face blushed for a small fraction of a moment. She bolstered her spirit again and explained, “I have something about our families to discuss with him. It involves his brother. John Shelby.” Her instincts were right. They were the same exact Shelbys.

Thomas motioned for her to join him inside the room and spoke to the barmaid, “Bring a bottle for us in here, please Grace.” He stood up and walked to the woman to escort her into the room.

Elspeth gave him a small smile, “Thank you.” When the door closed behind her, she sat across from Thomas before he could motion for her to do so. She smiled gently at him as she watched him sit, “I am sorry to find you like this, I just… I figured it would be best if we talked. Your brother asked if we would bless a union between him and my just younger sister. I, while excited to see my sister so happy, believe this would join two rival gangs together. Our leader I don’t think would want to see this union go through.” She used small gentle hand gestures to make herself seem more demure and still the childish girl she once was.

Thomas’s brows furrowed together as she spoke. He tried to figure out just what she was telling him. Soon he put together the pieces and spoke, “Your family is the head of the Screaming Banshees and the union would then force a bond between us. I see where he wouldn’t want that, but honestly, it would take care of both of our problems.” He thought for a moment, “You said you want your sister’s happiness. Why not allow this to happen? Once she’s a Shelby, your safety would be granted as well.”

Anger rose in Elspeth, but she was lucky to know exactly how to hide it. She giggled and let a few tears fall from her eyes. “You are too kind,” She smiled and leaned forward to take one of his hands with both of hers, “Still that devilish boy getting us into trouble.” The ribbon he gave her carefully tied around her left wrist. She knew in her head that this gave her the advantage, it makes her seem smaller and still in love with him, therefore it makes it seem like she’s easier for Thomas to manipulate.

Thomas stared at the ribbon on her wrist. He knew it instantly. There was the evidence that this was that same little girl that was his first love. The girl he first promised to court. Did she really keep that gift all this time and the way it looked made it look well loved, yet still taken care of. Her hair was darker than he remembered. She was more gentle, sweet, softer. It was throwing him off. He never would have pictured her becoming such a delicate lady. He looked into her eyes and smirked, “Well some people never change, but then some people change tremendously.”

Elspeth giggled, “Well some people learn.” She looked out and stood. She held out her hand and said, “Well, it was nice speaking with you, Mister Shelby.” She watched as he gently brought her hand up for him to gently place a small kiss upon her gloved knuckles. Elspeth allowed a blush to grow across her freckled face. She giggled, “I forgot myself giving my hand to a devil. I should have expected.” As she left, she grasped the wrist of the hand she had given him up to her heart. She growled and her face contorted in disgust. She needed to defeat this issue herself now, and take Thomas down with it.


	2. May You Always Be Satisficed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, there will be a break so I can work on my Dark fix-it fic again! I hope all of you enjoy what's here though!

Campbell was working at his desk when a young woman walked in. Her auburn hair curled nicely and wearing an outfit he would not have expected from this type of area. He stood up and cleared his throat. He motioned to the chair for her to sit. He watched as she gently made herself comfortable. She seemed to embody poise and elegance, yet with a slight playful air to her. He felt drawn to what she was to say. “So,” the man cleared his throat, “What brings you here?”

Elspeth smiled at the man and leaned forward, “I heard through the grapevine you were working with Thomas Shelby to lure out the IRA. I believe I might have a better way to help you.”

Maggie giggled as John swung her around the shop. She reached up to press his forehead against her’s. Her blonde hair tickling his skin as she asked him, “How did you convince my hard headed sister to allow us to get married?”

“I don’t quite know to be honest,” John shook his head as he grabbed a bit of whiskey from Seumas Finley’s desk, “One minute I thought she was going to decline and have me kicked out just as you said, then she looked at your Archie and he said he saw nothing wrong with it.”

Maggie shook her head, “Did she very well say anything?”

John shook his head as he took a large gulp from the bottle, “I don’t think so, but I did hear from Thomas that he needed to talk to your family about the arrangements. I assume Archibald, yeah?”

Maggie raised her brow, “Archie?”

John nodded, “Is it not going to be Archibald? He seems to be the one who is in charge.”

Elspeth sat across from Thomas at the Garrison looking over paperwork. The woman spoke up, “You still haven’t asked about the dowry or more about the marriage agreements.” She put her pen down from addressing and writing invitations. She sat back and looked at Thomas expectantly.

“A bit archaic,” Thomas commented without looking up. His voice holding just a bit of playfulness. He also placed his pen down to take a sip of his whiskey. His eyes tried to avoid hers so that he could not have a moment of visual weakness. Thomas knew he needed time to be able to look at her without his thoughts written in his icy orbs. He looked over to Elspeth’s work and commented, “your penmanship is beautiful. Wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

“I went to finishing school, you know,” Elspeth remarked back. Her voice showed her aggravation at Thomas’ teasing. She scolded him, “You act too familiar for someone who hasn’t been acquainted with me for nearly two decades.”

Thomas chuckled and sat back to finally look her over again, “graduated finishing school, yet still no husband at your age? Such a disappointment and a waste of precious schooling.” He chuckled and smirked at her. Thomas wanted her just as emotionally compromised as him when they first made eye contact again. So that she had nothing over him when their eyes met.

Elspeth rolled her eyes, “Am I to assume you are going to talk that business with my brother then?”

Thomas hummed a positive and placed his glass down. “Why would I bore you with such business when it is for Archibald and I to discuss,” he asked as he lit a cigarette for him to smoke.

Elspeth waited for him to take a large puff in before she gently stole the cigarette from its resting place on his lips and took in a deep drag. She placed it back where she found it and sat back again. She asked, “Why would you join me in doing such tedious work when it’s customary for your sister to join me? One might say, something for Ada and I to do.”

Thomas took the cigarette from his lips after taking in another breath from it and placed it on the tray to smoke up the room, “I have the better handwriting.” He chuckled and said, “Besides, our sweet Ada has four brothers and no sisters. It would be unfair to expect her to write them all the time.”

“Well, at least now all of you can ask darling Maggie to write as well,” Elspeth noted, “So your Ada could have perfectly helped me. Or maybe your aunt could have done this with me instead if Ada didn’t want.”

Thomas gave a slight nod and went back to his work, “I guess you could say that I volunteered so that I could have some pleasant company and soft features to admire this evening. I did have a matter I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Oh,” the woman questioned.

“About our speeches,” Thomas noted, “I am to assume you are her maid of honor?”

Elspeth nodded, “Well, of course, I am her closest sister. What was it about our speeches?”

Thomas squashed the cigarette to stop the smoke as he spoke, “I thought we could coordinate our speeches. Make them and the wishes the same to show solidarity in the families and this union becoming a symbol of peace.”

Elspeth smiled. Her heart raced in excitement and anxiety. He had fallen for the trap beautifully and was even making everything more convenient for her, “Oh? What were you thinking of wishing for the couple?”

Ada and Aunt Pol played their cards as they waited for the boys to get home. They were both getting wrapped into this wedding as well. They had only met Maggie for a few minutes, but already the women of the Shelby family had some very strong opinions about the entire situation.

“You said that the little blonde one John is hitching is the sister of that little Finley girl Thomas couldn’t shut up about for years,” Polly asked.

Ada nodded, “Yup. Exactly what I said.”

Polly nodded, “And Thomas is just… okay with John marrying into that family?” She took a deep breath with her cigarette.

“From what it seems at least,” Ada drew and placed another card down, “I think he was out writing up the invitations with her, Elspeth.”

Polly shook her head, “I’m sure he is up to no good about this.”

“Wouldn’t be Thomas if he wasn’t,” Ada remarked.

The elder woman shook her head, “The little blonde one-”

“Maggie.”

“-doesn’t seem to have an ounce of what it takes to be married into these boys and their work. Too soft and sweet, that one,” Polly finished her comment. There was a moment before the matriarch of the Shelbys spoke again. She rolled her eyes and asked, “They are Scots, right? Protestant or Catholic?”

Ada shrugged, “I don’t know if they celebrate. The older ones don’t seem to be religious folks.”

Polly shook her head, “Of course.”

“I actually really like Maggie,” Ada commented, “She seems like she would be a good mother for John’s little ones. Lord knows we’re tired of them.” She laughed.

Polly laughed, “Maybe her sister will come and help her so that we can have more of a break as well.”

Seumas stood with Archibald at their bar. He rolled his eyes and asked, “So, are you sure Elsie agreed to all of this? If I know anything about my twin, she would not want-”

Archibald glared at his younger brother, “You forget Seumas, it is for me and Elspeth to speak about. You need not worry to what we decide.”

“But what about Thom-”

“I said,” his voice raised, “It is for our sister and I discuss. You need not to bother yourself with such matters. Just find yourself a wife. You had some years to do so. Our sister gave up those years for you and you repay her with meddling in her and I’s affairs.”

“You forget, I was the head of the household while you were gone and she is my twin sister not yours Archie,” Seumas argued, “I know more about our family and our sisters’ hearts than you do.”

Archibald yelled, “If you knew our dear sister’s heart, then you would have stopped her five years ago, but you are nothing but a coward to preys upon her sympathies and love for the man who shared her mother’s womb for the same time she did!”

Seumas yelled, “She chose that for herself, not me! She threw herself into the fire so that our siblings could have a chance! What was our family going to do with just a 22 year old girl to raise three children!? How was she going to protect them by herself?”

“The same way she protected herself when she was alone in both France and Germany,” Archibald roared, “Our sister is made of hellfire. Don’t you dare ask me how Elsie would have managed! You just didn’t love her enough!”

“And you love no one else but her,” Seumas growled back, ”she and I share a soul and you just cannot stand that can you? You despise that I can know exactly what she is thinking and you just have to be along for the ride. Elspeth and I saved our family from ruin in every sense of the word while you ran off to play good little soldier for a King who isn’t even ours.”

Elspeth smiled as she did her sister’s hair, “You look absolutely beautiful. Tonight everyone’s eyes will have a hard time parting from you.”

“I just want my John,” Maggie giggled as she did her younger sister’s hair, “Thank you for preparing all of this. I know it must be very...awkward… to have the reception before the wedding.”

Elspeth shook her head, “I just want my closest sister happy.” She held her sister tightly trying to calm herself. She kissed her sister’s head. Elsie whispered into her sister’s golden hair, “Anything for you, my darling.”

Lucy huffed from the front of the sisters doing each other’s hair train and mumbled, “I’m here too you know.” This prompted the older two to laugh as they all held each other close.

Thomas knocked on John’s door. The man’s brother was already drinking and laughing with their eldest brother. Thomas sighed and asked, “Do you really think this is the best way to present yourself for marriage to your refined bride?”

John laughed, “You are so attached to this.”

“Maybe because he thinks after this he can scoop up her older sister that he’s been waiting fifteen years,” Arthur laughed.

Thomas mumbled, “Seventeen.” He cleared his throat, “But my relation to the situation is irrelevant.”

John stood and walked past his brother with a smirk, “Besides, Maggie likes me rowdy.” He winked and walked to the Finley’s with the rest of his family trailing behind.

Ada walked with Thomas asking him, “You aren’t planning anything, are you? I do know that you had your heart set on her sister for a long time.”

“That was years ago Ada,” Thomas told his sister, “I wish that everyone would let it die.” He entered the bar with his siblings to see the Finley siblings. Maggie ran straight to her future husband to be swung around happily. His own blue eyes found their way to the future bride’s older sister. A small smile grew on his face seeing the woman wishing his younger brother well as well as making the introductions of her own youngest siblings to his own. Finn and her youngest sister were right around the ages that he and the oldest Finley girl had met. He recognized the looks on their faces quite well.

Ada leaned to whisper into her brother’s ear, “That look on your face means your feelings haven’t quite died so why should we let the topic die with it?”

Lucy tilted her head looking at Finn Shelby. He was such a cute boy. She smiled and told him, “You’re my boyfriend now.”

Finn blinked and shook his head, “No way. That’s gross.” He tried to stand tall to be intimidating like his older brothers, but he watched her face change to one of disappointment. He blushed and huffed, “Fine. Whatever you want.”

Lucy giggled and grabbed his hand, “Well then, come on. I want to introduce you to my cousins. They are here from Ireland.” She ran off with the boy.

Elspeth smiled seeing Lucy and Finn. She walked further in and spoke with some of her family members that she had purposely invited knowing they were IRA. The familiar feeling of a pair of eyes on her tingled her neck. She smiled and moved to talk to the older brother of the pair of eyes staring at her.

Thomas spoke with some of his own friends while his eyes never left the woman he had met so long ago. When he spied her talking to Arthur, Thomas excused himself from the conversation to start walking towards them. He was unfortunately stopped by the announcement made by Archibald Finley.

Archibald smiled as he stood on a chair. He called out loudly over everyone’s conversations, “Excuse me everyone! It seems to me that dinner is ready. So everyone find your seats and we can get started.”

As the dinner started, John whispered to his soon to be wife. He adored watching her face blush as he playfully joked about their families and making suggestive comments. He felt as though this was going to be the best day of his life. Arthur laughed and reminisced with Archibald about their little siblings. Archibald seemed to be shifting awkwardly and spoke very decidedly. Seumas noticing this, interrupted and started to tell some funny childhood stories of Maggie as well. Edward and Lucy argued as Finn looked pleadingly at Ada to save him from the hot headed Scots. Ada, however, was speaking to some of the Finley cousins. Thomas carefully drank from his whiskey. He noticed something off. Elspeth looked far different from how she was with him earlier. There was something beneath the surface that she was hiding. When she made a small giggle, his brain connected it to the woman he saw in France. But that was in the middle of the war. How could Elspeth be there? Polly sat back and simply watched everyone else. She started to have a very bad feeling about this. Something in the back of her mind screamed at her that this wasn’t going to work out as everyone was hoping.

After everyone was nearly done, Seumas stood up and spoke, “Now let’s hear from the best man, Thomas Shelby!”

Thomas stood and held up his glass. His refined speech making voice emerged as he spoke, “I would like to take this time to make a toast to the bride and to the groom. From your brother who will always be by your side. To your union and the hope you provide, may you always be satisfied.” He held up his glass higher and waited for the cheers before taking a gulp down. He motioned and said, “And now for the Maid of Honor, Elspeth Finley.”

Elspeth smiled. Her face lit up completely. The woman stood on top of the table, “Thank you so much. I too would like to make a toast.” She strolled across to the head of the table where John and Maggie sat, “To the groom!” She smiled and laughed with John. She then pulled her younger sister up onto the table so that they could spin together for a second, “To the bride! From your sister who’s always by your side!” Elspeth pushed her sister into John’s lap as she yelled, holding her glass up to everyone else now, “To the union and the hope you provide!” She waited for the roar from the Blinders and Banshees to calm before she continued with her eyes locked into direct contact with Thomas’. Her voice was much more restrained as if speaking to only Thomas, “May you always be satisfied.” She raised her glass higher.

Just as the glass touched her lips, pounding on the doors disturbed everyone. Quickly, the doors were broken down and cops flooded in. Campbell smiled and said, “Thank you, Thomas.” He turned and said, “Arrest the traitors.”

Suddenly everyone jumped into action. Seumas placed his sister off the table as Archibald yelled over the full out brawl the Banshees and Blinders were having with the cops, “What’s going on?”

Elspeth looked at her little brother and spoke, “Get the lovebirds and the Shelby’s outta here.” She turned to go with her older brothers to try and work everything out and to stop the fighting.

“Yessir,” Edward spoke. He hopped on the table and started to dodge the blows coming from all directions. He herded the Shelby’s and got them through the secret hall out to the back. He pushed Maggie and John through first. Then watched Lucy drag Finn and Ada after them. Edward got Arthur to go next and grabbed onto Polly to guide her through leaving Thomas, Elsie, Seumas, and Archibald behind.

Maggie looked panicked at John and asked, “What’s going on? I thought your brother had a deal with them?”

Polly stared as people started to pour out of the building. She watched as the older three Finley’s emerged from the same secret exit they went through. Thomas getting dragged out by Seumas.

John stormed to Thomas and pulled him up, “What the hell Tommy!”

Edward ran up to his oldest siblings who were counting heads and spoke, “Everyone is accounted for. We were just waiting for you four.”

“What are you blaming me for,” Thomas asked his brother, pushing himself away.

Arthur tried to get in the middle of his younger brothers, “Tommy. I don’t think now is the best time…”

“I KNOW you did this,” John roared, trying to push past Arthur to get to Thomas. He grabbed his brother by his collar and pulled him towards his face, “You addressed those invitations just to find out the guest list! You allowed us all to think you were alright with this just to get ahead!”

As John roared, a fire engulfed the building they were all once in. Everyone gasped watching it go into flames. John let go of Thomas again to watch this. He rushed to Maggie’s side to hold her close to him. Elspeth stood closest to the fire. Large tears rolled down her face. She turned with a smile painted across her face despite her crying, “At least everyone is okay and we can still do this tomorrow.”

John shook his head, “I don’t think I can allow my family to become attached to yours. Everything my family touches becomes ruin.” His eyes glared at Thomas. He bowed his head at the eldest Finleys and kissed Maggie’s head one last time for the night, “I’m sorry.” He stormed away with Arthur and Finn calling after him.

Maggie cried as she ran into Seumas’ arms. She clung onto her older brother. Seumas looked up at Archibald who had scooped up Lucy to comfort her. Elsie’s twin spoke to his older brother who was now holding Edward’s hand, “Let’s get the younger ones somewhere safe.”

Polly spoke up and said, “Ada and I can take you in. Please. It is the least we can do considering.”

Archibald bowed his head, “Thank you. We shouldn’t be too much of a bother. We should be moving on soon.” The two eldest brothers followed the two Shelby women with their younger siblings clinging onto them.

Elspeth had since turned back to watch the fire. Tears still streaming down her face. Her expression completely stone.

Thomas slowly approached her and spoke sorrowfully, “I promise I had nothing to do with this. I will get to the bottom of it.” His hand traced the exposed part of her arm between her gloves and dress.

Elspeth shook her head and laughed. Her chest ached from laughter. She turned to face him. Her eyes still watering as she laughed. Her fingers ran through her hair. “I know you didn’t do this Thomas,” She smiled through her tears. The woman motioned to the burning building, “I know because I did this. Next time, don’t underestimate me, my leadership, or my Banshees.” She looked back at the fire and spoke again, “We were going to London soon anyway. This was just one minor inconvenience as the expense of dragging you down.” Elspeth turned to follow her family but whispered to him before she left, “You really need to catch up, Mr. Shelby. Keep climbing. I am so far past Kimber. Let’s see if you can do it.”

Thomas knew he should have been angry. He could feel rage wanting to bubble up inside of him, but for some reason, he couldn’t allow it to take over him. She had outsmarted him and he could see on her face the same face of all the soldiers who didn’t come home from France. She was like the rest of them. Still at war. Despite what she told him, He knew she burnt her home for the warmth of it, to feel as if she could calm, be in control of something, and to be free of it. He felt kinship with her once again. His heart aflame. He knew he shouldn’t, but he allowed her to slip from his fingers again. He stood there unable to speak. As he watched her leave, he felt as if this was nothing more than an invitation to play her game. A game of cat and mouse. Next time, he’s going to be the cat and maybe, he could catch her genuinely impressed and enraptured by him just as he was her now.

Elspeth walked away from the man. When the woman was finally alone in the dark wet cobblestone streets, she sobbed. Only when there were no eyes to spy her and possibly report back. The woman took the moment to allow her weakness through. Only when she was alone. She had won, but at what cost. Her dear sister’s happiness? She just ruined potentially true love, for what? To prove something to a man who didn’t even love her nor lived up to her expectations? Yet still, his blue eyes haunted her. 


End file.
